


Atlas

by jaemluv



Series: CIX Drabbles [2]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Byounggon loves him anyways, Fate & Destiny, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentions of CIX, Platonic Soulmates, Seunghun is caught in his thoughts, Short & Sweet, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: seunghun pulls at his sleeves“gon, do you believe in fate?”or seunggon have a talk on the rooftop(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX
Series: CIX Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with more cix because they make me so :(((((  
> i’m surprisingly not writing this too late so hopefully it’s decent? i guess we’ll see:)
> 
> much love & enjoy!

seunghun thinks that it was meant to be this way

-that they were all meant to meet 

i especially on nights like this, when he’s sitting on the roof of their apartment, the small hope of going to sleep in a timely manner thrown away after hours of tossing and turning 

so he sits

and he thanks whatever entity is out there that he was given another chance to be here 

to debut after nine long, long years 

and he thinks- _knows_ he deserves it after all this time.

he’s grateful for hyunsuk, who could light up the darkest room with his smile

and jinyoung, who continues to teach him so, _so_ much despite being younger than him

and yonghee, who inspires him with how hard he works to improve so he can do his best with the rest of the team 

and _oh,_ he’s grateful for byounggon, who stuck by his side for so long, who he can undoubtedly call a lifelong friend- his _soulmate_ (as goofy as that might sound)

as he’s sitting there, he can hear the faint click of the door to the roof opening, and the sound of soft footsteps- seunghun hums in acknowledgement 

the shuffling stops, and he can see byounggon’s worn out sneakers in the corner of his vision

“hey”

seunghun smiles “hey”

byounggon kneels down, settling down on the concrete next to seunghun

“are you _crying?_ ”

seunghun startles a bit, bringing the back of his sleeve up to his face, eyes going wide as he feels it becoming damp, laughing a bit

“i guess i am”

they sit there in a comfortable silence, looking up at the little shards of light scattered in the sky

byounggon turns to him

“you’re thinking very loudly right now”

seunghun stifles a laugh at the bluntness of his statement, eyes turning up into crescents in a smile as he turns to look back at him

“okay? i have to think sometime y’know”

the older is turned around fully now, sitting up and looking at him intently 

“what’s going on in that head of yours?”

seunghun pulls at his sleeves 

“gon, do you believe in fate?”

byounggon furrows his eyebrows comically in thought, and seunghun almost giggles at how seriously he’s taking his question

“i dunno, i mean, i guess there isn’t any reason for me not to”

“i don’t know if this sounds crazy, but don’t you think _this_ kinda feels like fate?”

byounggon cocks his head in confusion 

“what do you mean?”

seunghun huffs a little in frustration “i don’t know, us being here together, the group, just _everything?_ ”

he looks down, mumbling at the end, and when he looks up again he’s met with a small smile

“hunnie if i’m being honest, i have _no clue_ what fate is supposed to feel like”

seunghun almost turns away again, a look between embarrassment and disappointment painting his features

-that is until byounggon speaks up again, scooting closer until their knees are nearly touching 

“but if i had to guess, i’d say that this, our situation, _whatever it is_ \- is exactly that feeling”

a smile breaks out on his face, and seunghun is sure his expression mirrors his the same 

byounggon stands, reaching out a hand to help seunghun off the ground 

“can we please to go sleep now? it’s late and it’s _freezing_ out here”

the latter scoffs, taking his hand and following byounggon back towards the door

“you’re such a baby”

byounggon whines, turning back to him while he blindly fiddles with the door handle

“yeah whatever, you love me anyways”

seunghun rolls his eyes “stop talking and hurry up, it’s cold out here”

he feels himself smiling


End file.
